


[Microfic Meme] 1: Arashi - Sakumoto

by jade_lil



Series: Microfic Meme [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Romance, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Microfic Meme] 1: Arashi - Sakumoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts), [renchan27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=renchan27), [tenruru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenruru/gifts).



> because I suck at updating fics that are needed to be updated, heh.  
> Originally posted in the journal.

**1.** **Angst**  
  
“You said you’ll stay,” he says, voice low and quivering, but it wouldn’t make a difference now that he knows he’s been ignored. “You said you’ll never – leave – why --?”  
  
The sounds of the bag being zipped shut drowns everything else from then on, even the sounds of his own heart breaking as his eyes follows the other when he walks straight to the door.  
  
“S-Sho –“  
  
“Sorry,” came the answer he doesn’t really look forward to, and words that cut him right through when he hears him say, firm and sure, “I lied,”  
  
  
 **2.** **AU**  
  
It’s the third time this week and Jun is stupid if he thinks it’s another coincidence. He bends to pick up one of the books that are scattered around their feet, sighing through his nose as the other guy spits apologies under his breath.  
  
“No, no, it’s okay – it’s, well, it’s my fault anyway, you don’t have to help me, I’m completely capable of –“  
  
“It’s okay, Sakurai-san,” Jun cuts in, thankful that the other guy is shocked enough to look at his face because then he would know how crap Jun is for keeping that stupid grin from blooming up on his face. “You didn’t let me help you the other day when the same thing happened, so, that’s the least I could do, anyway,” he says, quickly glancing up to find the other guy gaping at him.  
  
“Y-You knew my name,” the other guy rasps out and he’s looking at Jun like he’s some kind of miracle; Jun chuckles and hands the other guy, Sakurai-san, his books.  
  
Jun points a finger, at Sakurai-san’s chest, or particularly, at the nameplate on Sakurai-san’s uniform. “Well, kinda hard not to when your name is just right there,” Jun says, offering the other guy a smile. “Sakurai Sho-san, 2 nd year – Nursing, huh?”  
  
“Um,”   
  
Jun holds out a hand and doesn’t wait for the other guy to reach as he grabs the other man’s own and shakes it with a grin.  
  
“Matsumoto Jun, 2nd year, Liberal Arts; are you free for coffee or shall I wait tomorrow for us to bump into each other again?” he says, teasing.  
  
The other guy, Sakurai-san, blushes awfully red but nods in response.  
  
“Yes, uh, I mean yeah, coffee would be nice,”  
  
Jun knows he likes this guy already as he bumps his shoulders against the other guy’s and reaches over to grab some of Sakurai-san’s books from the pile.  
  
“Let me help you with that,” he says. “Shall we go?”  
“Yeah, uh, okay,” Sakurai-san says, looking completely adorable with his pink cheeks and kissable lips. Damn, Jun is mesmerized.  
  
Definitely not a coincidence, but Jun isn’t complaining.  
  
  
 **3.** **Crack**  
  
“I think we should break up,” Jun announces one night, when Sho is busy draining the overcooked pasta and making faces while doing so.   
  
“Why, because I overcooked the pasta?” he says, pointing at the item in question. “I thought you liked them overcook?” Jun doesn't, because hell, who likes them overcooked anyway? But well, there’s got to be a reason why his boyfriend suddenly brought the matter up like it’s nothing, as if it matters still after about the fiftieth time he’s heard it.  
  
Jun sighs and opens his mouth, about to say something when the door to the kitchen opens and Nino peeks in.   
  
“We’re out of vinegar, Sho-chan,” he says, jabbing a thumb behind him. “Oh-chan drank the last of it; maybe thought it was wine or something –“  
  
“Is the spaghetti done?” Aiba pipes in from behind Nino’s shoulder, “I’m hungry,”  
  
Sho holds out a hand. “Wait, guys -- Jun is breaking up with me; can you go back out and I’ll check with you later?” he mutters, wishing he sounded miserable like he wants his voice to be. It doesn’t help that their bandmates are there to witness this, or the fact that this break up thing always comes up when their bandmates come over for dinner.  
  
Nino grimaces. “He always breaks up with you whenever we’re here, it’s completely stupid; just because you’re a good guy who invites your friends over for dinner and J’s a jerk who doesn’t want anyone to come over in fear of being found out that he’s actually a slob, shouldn’t you be used to it by now? Also, that probably means he wants you to beg, or to top you tonight and that you shouldn’t complain – plenty of disgusting scenarios that I really don’t want to imagine right now if I don’t want to lose my appetite. Ugh. ”  
  
“I’m not a slob, asshole, and when the hell did you develop an appetite anyway?” Jun growls, and looks about ready to throw Nino the biggest knife he owns, but stops himself short when Ohno came into view.  
  
“What’s going on?” Ohno asks.  
  
“Jun-chan wants to break up,” Aiba pipes in helpfully.  
  
Ohno looks at Aiba like he’s stupid, then at Nino, then at Sho, lastly at Jun.  
  
“Do it after dinner,” Ohno says, marching inside and grabbing the first bottle of vinegar he sees. “We’re starving, and I think Jun-chan’s going to change his mind when he gets food in his stomach anyway. No breaking up until dinner is done. I’m Leader so you have to listen to me. Now chop chop and finish that damn spaghetti!”  
  
Jun wonders again why this is life.  
  
  
4.      **Crossover**  (damn it, I’m sorry for this)  
  
“I’m telling you, Sho-san,” Jun grumbles, complete with hand waves and shoulder shrugs, “Ruki-san was lying when he said he was going to include your rap on their latest single,”   
  
Sho tries not to scowl at this but it’s so hard, considering the fact that he wrote that particular shit just for Ruki and his stupid, stupid band.  
  
“No, don’t cry,” Jun says, patting him on the shoulder, “Nino’s coordinating with The Gazette manager and he said he’ll hurt him if he doesn’t agree – they’ll use your rap, don’t worry,”  
  
Sho sighs.  
  
  
  
 **5.** **First time**  
  
During the first few minutes, he knew he was fumbling a lot; must be nerves and the way Jun couldn’t keep still, couldn’t keep his hands from reaching behind him to hold Sho’s even though he should be bracing himself on the headboard instead of gripping Sho’s hand as it moved.  
  
But Sho guessed it was alright, because Jun’s hand on his was what made him get through it, the only thing that kept him from pulling away completely while saying ‘ _I don’t think we can, you’re so tight, I don’t think I’ll fit’_.  
  
He was glad Jun was there with him till the end.  
  
  
 **6.** **Fluff**  
  
“You don’t get to monopolize the television just because you chose to lounge in front of it, looking pretty enticing wearing that purple, silky robe of yours,” Sho announces, without heat, as he stares pointedly at Jun’s hairy legs peeking out from his stupidly, mouth-watering bathrobe.  
  
Jun smirks and leans his head back against the cushions, looking delectably unperturbed. Sho wonders how it's even fair that Jun is so beautiful despite the semi-darkness, why his throat is dry knowing that Jun is _there_ , and  _his_.  
  
“You gave this to me, so blame yourself,” Jun helpfully tells him, eyes glued on the screen.  
  
Sho doesn’t, but admits he’s wrong by way of perching himself on Jun’s other end where he could finger the edges of Jun’s silky bathrobe and whispers lewd things to Jun’s ear when Jun sits up to hit him.  
  
  
 **7.** **Humor (** Just so you know, I’m not good with writing crack fics so, forgive me?)  
  
“Stop fussing over me, you’re not my mother,” Jun grouses, shoving Sho and at Sho’s attempts at ridding Jun off his shirt. Well, it couldn’t be helped because Jun is soaked with sweat and he is also very, very drunk.  
  
“That’s a joke, right? Oh my god, you’re cracking drunk jokes now, it’s completely  _not_  hilarious,” Sho mutters, mockingly.  
  
“It’s not a joke and I’m seriously not drunk,” Jun bats at him, nearly hitting him on the eye. “Get the fuck away from me before I puke on you,”  
  
“You’re funny,”  
  
“I’m not joking, get the fuck away from me,”  
  
“Oh my god, are you seriously going to pu – fuck!”  
  
“Ugh, okay, now you can fuss over me,” Jun groans, flopping back onto the couch. “Or better yet, let me die now,”  
  
Sho wants to kick him but stops himself short of doing it, because he realized he reeks of vomit and Jun is looking at him like he came from outer space.  
  
“That’s it, Ma-chan,” he growls, but the way his mouth is twitching in his futile effort not to laugh makes it highly difficult to keep the façade, shucking his shirt off and wiping the rest of Jun’s vomit on his hair. “We’re never going out drinking and eating curry at the same time. Never again, you hear me? Oh my god, did you even eat that much curry, Matsumoto? God, I hate you!”  
  
Jun waves him off. “Stop talking and get me a bucket, Sho-chan,” Jun says, slapping a hand over his mouth. “Oh god, I’m going to –“  
  
“Oh my god, Ma-chan, I’m dumping you, that’s it!”  
  
“Get me a bucket, Sakurai!”  
  
“Shit,”  
  
  
 **8.** **Hurt/Comfort**  
  
It doesn’t matter that Nino thinks he’s the world’s biggest drama queen, or that he’s making a huge fuss over this when he really shouldn’t, but could they blame him?  
  
“It’s just a sprain, Ma-chan,” Sho tells him over his scriptbook, for what seemed like the thirtieth time for the last ten minutes, but Jun still feels positively worried. “The doctor said it’ll only take at least 2 weeks to heal, 3 max so you could quit the pouting and the worrying, okay? Your feet will be fine, you are fine – you’re going to dance again, trust me,”  
  
He holds the remote tightly in between his fingers, watching himself on their television’s giant screen as he jumps around the stage of Kokuritsu, throwing peace signs and smiling at people he doesn’t even know.  
  
“But, what if I won’t?” he mumbles under his breath. “What if it’s not a simple sprain and I’d be like, invalid for life?”  
  
Sho sighs and puts his script book down, before he leans over to kiss the side of Jun’s mouth, fingering the bandage around Jun’s right foot.   
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Sho sighs into his mouth and he knows Sho understands, “We’ll carry you on our backs if it even came to that, don’t be stupid. But it’s not going to happen because you’re perfectly fine – it’s just a sprain, it’s nothing serious. Now, can I get you anything?”  
  
He makes a face and Sho leans down to kiss him again.   
  
“Can I see the XRAY photos again?” he says and Sho heaves another indulging sigh.  
  
“Fine, wait and I’ll go get them,”  
  
  
 **9.** **Smut**  
  
It’s hard not to open his mouth and talk dirty when Jun likes it that way, shoving that educated part of him to the deepest recesses of his being just so he could be able to let his mouth run without actually thinking what he is saying. It’s not really difficult to come up with ideas, much less if they are simply sitting next to each other and not doing lewd things to each other because at least that should come out as natural, familiar.  
  
As familiar as the way Jun bucks back to his thrusts and the way his fingers dig against Jun’s hips like they were his lifeline.   
  
And with every snap of his hips came the throaty sound of Jun’s moans, with every swipe of his tongue across the nape of Jun’s neck Jun is mewling for more, Sho knows he’d give everything if only to hear Jun call his name like that everytime.  
  
And he will; he promised he will.  
  
  
 **10.** **UST**  
  
Jun made a promise and he’s not that stupid to get back on that promise now. No way, not even how many times Aiba sighs and Nino mocks his non-existent courage.  
  
“Sho-kun’s off to change his shirt now,” Leader helpfully mumbles through a mouthful of pasta that Nino stole for him from Jun’s bag, munching away and seriously making Jun’s life a lot miserable than it already is. “Oh, and that’s what I’m talking about,” Ohno exclaims in a very, very sultry voice that almost made Jun raise his head and check out what Ohno just saw for his voice to sound like that.   
  
“Yeah,” Aiba says, “Sho-chan’s showing off,”  
  
“Hmm, we’re seriously doing an ab count now, aren’t we?” Ohno mumbles. Jun contemplates between hitting him and banging his head against the wall.  
  
“Stop talking, Oh-chan, you’re only making matters worse for J,”   
  
Ohno shrugs noncommittally. “Then he should just give up and tell Sho-kun he wants to bang him; that is way easier than trying to pretend he doesn’t want to look when his dick is saying otherwise,”  
  
Jun groans, face-planting against the armrest. “God, I hate you all so much!” 


End file.
